


Jimmy & Duncan Have a Moment

by kat5eye



Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: BBC Shetland, First Kiss, M/M, They have a moment, jimmy x duncan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat5eye/pseuds/kat5eye
Summary: It’s only for a few heartbeats. But time seems to slow down - and almost stand still - in that moment.
Relationships: Duncan Hunter/Jimmy Perez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Jimmy & Duncan Have a Moment

Duncan and Jimmy are sitting next to each other on the beach by the house, each nursing a bottle of beer and relaxing for a bit after a long day. They’re talking about nothing in particular - just casual, every-day chitchat. It could be about something concerning “their” daughter, Cassie; or how the bistro renovation is coming along; or even what they should have for supper later. It doesn’t really matter.

Something in the conversation causes them to abruptly pause and turn to look at each other. Jimmy stares at Duncan - quickly glancing down to his lips and back to his eyes - trying desperately to avoid looking at his mouth. His pulse quickens.

Duncan looks at him, trying to decipher what could be going through Jimmy’s mind at that moment that’s causing him to stare at him like that - gazing upon him in such a way that it makes Duncan’s heart seem to stop.

Jimmy moves his face closer to Duncan’s. He has the urge to kiss him for some reason and he can’t exactly explain to himself why. Duncan is Cassie’s biological father, his dead wife’s ex-husband, his “co-parent”, his housemate, his friend. He’s not someone he’s supposed to be romantically interested in.

But something tugs him toward Duncan.

Jimmy leans in and, just as quickly, he pulls back, as if testing the waters, unsure how Duncan will react. Duncan doesn’t seem to react one way or the other. He doesn’t move.

Duncan is neither afraid of nor startled by Jimmy’s actions, yet he’s not quite sure what he’s trying to do. He trusts Jimmy, and patiently waits, letting him continue whatever it is he’s attempting to do.

Jimmy sees Duncan’s slightly questioning look in his eyes. However, Duncan doesn’t seem to be wary or afraid of his movements. Jimmy leans in close, almost brushing Duncan’s lips with his own and hesitates, a small breath escaping his lips as he pulls back again slightly, unsure if he should really do this. Observing the calm, still, “non-reaction” emanating from Duncan, he steels his nerve and finally drops in and kisses him.

Duncan stiffens for a fraction of a second, trying to process what is happening, then closes his eyes and starts returning Jimmy’s kiss, reaching his hand up to caress the back of Jimmy’s head.


End file.
